


Residentially Yours

by EsperTortuga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Vessels, Angel Dean Winchester, Angst, Castiel Has Stolen Grace, Destiel - Freeform, Jimmy Novak - Freeform, M/M, Possessed Dean, Romance, Vessel Dean, Vessel Dean Winchester, Vessel Trauma, Vessels, angel - Freeform, angel possession, canonverse, cas/dean, no mark of cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsperTortuga/pseuds/EsperTortuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel's vessel gets destroyed after he's forced out of it by rival angels, Castiel must quickly find a new temporary host to recoup in the meantime and the only two who can help him are Sam and Dean, but is Dean willing to allow himself to become the angel's temporary new vessel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residentially Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Road Trip (9x10) except Sam and Dean don't split up therefore Dean never gets the Mark of Cain. Castiel's stolen grace allows him to use some powers full angels have such as dream disruption and others.

Dean's heart began to race as he and Sam entered the abandoned building just outside of Lincoln, Nebraska, where he had received word that Castiel was way in over his head with angel battles. He had awoken from a dream earlier where Castiel visited him and warned him about certain angels who were narrowing in on his location but before Dean could ask more about what was going on, Cas had vanished from his vision and a few moments later his voiced echoed a location in his head along with the words _They've found me_ before there was nothing. Rushing out of bed after the sullen dream and taking off with Sam to Lincoln, the two hunters had found themselves in the aftermath of a full on angel battle royale that reminded Dean of the warehouse where he had found Cas... well, his vessel Jimmy, abandoned and unaware of where the angel had disappeared to.

"Cas?" Dean called out into the rubble and broken ramshackle, his darkening green eyes full of worry as they scanned all over the area for any signs of the trenchcoated angel.

Sam shined a flashlight onto the bodies of a woman in a dark blue suit and two suited men with multiple stab wounds to the chest, all bodies covered in blood, laying lifeless from what looked like a fresh battle. "Angels?" Sam asked furrowing his brow as he shown the flashlight up at Dean who was looking at the bodies as well with a brooding sense of fear. A fear, Sam figured, they were going to find Castiel in the same state. Sam knew it was too dark for Dean to see the look of sympathy on his face, but he couldn't help it when he saw Dean turn away and shine his flashlight on another section as he called out for the angel.

"Cas!" Dean yelled louder and he stepped over rubble. "Castiel!" He reached a spot where the moonlight shined through a broken window and finally saw a hint of tan fabric under a large piece of what looked like ceiling or a wall. "Sammy, over here!" Sam rushed over and helped Dean move aside the cement piece that was over the fabric he had discovered. A horrible sense of dread filled the both of them as they hoped it was just the coat by itself. They moved it aside and laid eyes on the area, horrified.

"No, dammit no," Dean whispered, shaking his head as his eyes fell onto a mangled form, barely recognizable as human. The amount of blood was almost as sickening as the churning feeling Dean felt in the pit of his stomach. "Goddammit Cas, no..." the older hunter muttered, his voice cracking at no. "You can't be dead, you stupid son of a bitch, you just can't!" Dean ground out angrily.

"Dean," Sam interrupted quietly, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder as he was crouched down over the bloodied mass meshed into the torn suit and trenchcoat below.

Dean felt a tear slip down his cheek as he looked anywhere but to the remains of his best friend. A powerful feeling of remorse and regret swept through him as he envisioned Cas' face from his dream just hours earlier. If only he had gotten there sooner. If only...

"There's nothing we could've done," Sam broke in suddenly, as Dean couldn't even form an angry retort to how wrong Sam was, because he could've driven faster, he could've done so many things different, but he was too focused on the sudden realization that Cas is dead to even bother with Sam's words. He slowly picked himself up from where he was crouched and a darkened expression overtook his face.

"When I find the sons of bitches who did this, I swear to God, Sammy, they're gonna wish they died in the fall because what I'll do to them'll be worse," he growled as his breaths came out raggedly and unstable with emotion. "Those bastards'll wish they never-" Dean stopped mid sentence with wide eyes and dropped his flashlight, mouth slightly open.

"Dean?" Sam asked quickly, looking behind him, but seeing nothing and turning back. "Dean, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

Dean felt the area around him morphing strangely in what he could only explain as being like a bad acid trip and Sam's alarmed voice fading away into the distance, only to be replaced with another voice that drowned everything else out with just one word.

" _Dean_."

Dean felt his heart stop and his mouth opened dryly with a shaky reply to his name.

"Cas? Cas is that you?"

There was a quick moment of silence that seemed to span hours before he heard a reply again. "Yes, Dean."

Shock and exhilaration coursed through his body for an instant, only to be replaced with doubt. "Am I hallucinating?"

"Dean," the voice repeated softer, "I was ripped from my vessel, which has been destroyed beyond repair. I'm communicating with you through the veil."

"The veil?" Dean asked, confused but more than slightly relieved that the angel was alive. "You mean the same veil with all the other angel douches flying around Earth looking for the next poor sap to hop into?"

"Yes, Dean. I cannot stay here much longer in my weakened state, however. It's almost miraculous that I even survived the attacks of the angels I fought, but the other angles here will try to find some way to destroy me if I don't leave now. Dean..."

Dean's eyes widened once again and he spoke to the void where Cas' voice came from. "So you need a new meat suit then?" There was no hint of sarcasm in his voice as the whole realization of what was happening processed in his mind. He heard Cas pause and sigh softly. How a celestial wavelength could sigh was not something he wanted to dwell on right at the moment.

"I don't have much time. They're already closing in on my location and I don't have time to find a person willing to give themselves up for me. Dean, I need..." He heard Cas hesitate again, "I need you to allow me to possess you. Please?"

Dean's heart raced quicker and he let out a small breath. "Me?" was all his voice could muster.

"Dean please, I only have minutes, maybe less before they find me. It would only be temporary until I find a new vessel."

Dean snapped out of his trance of _what if he sees something in my head I don't want him to see?_ and nodded profusely as Cas' life was way more important than all his thoughts on porn fetishes, and embarrassing things he'd done as a kid he had tucked away in his mind. "Yes, okay, but don't go wandering around in there. You stick to your thoughts and I'll stick to mine, ya got it?"

There was a moment of silence that almost scared Dean into thinking Castiel had already been captured by the angels in the veil, but Cas spoke one last time. "I'll do my best. Thank you, Dean."

Then at that moment he was thrown back to that darkened crumbling building with Sam grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, urgently repeating his name. "Dean! Dean look at me, man, please! Dean!" Dean's eyes finally fell into focus on his brother and he breathed again, grabbing Sam's arm. "Oh, thank God, Dean. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Sam." Dean breathed out looking at his worried brother then around him and seeing nothing different from before he was taken to that weird distorted dreamland.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked breathlessly as he removed his hands from his shoulders.

"I was, uh, talking to Cas," he replied almost in disbelief.

Before Sam could get another question out, the entire room lit up brightly with a holy golden light shining directly into where Dean lay and a bright blue energy swirl rained down in the center of the beam, overtaking Dean's body. Sam stepped back in shock.

Dean felt his entire being filling with a slight warmth and then he felt the familiar presence within him, only it overcame his senses in ways he never thought possible. When the room finally darkened, Dean collapsed onto the ground as a wave of pain and a vast slew of emotions overtook him all at once. Fear, regret, remorse, hopelessness to name a few and others that he couldn't quite identify but were mostly negative were among them. He felt numb and his brain was going crazy trying to feel things they way it normally does, yet being forced to acknowledge these other emotions along with a whole new presence all at once.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, clutching him on the ground. "Hey, hey. Are you alright? What the hell was that?"

Dean nodded slowly, and tried to lift himself, but he felt weaker than before. Sam helped him to his feet. Dean seemed to be looking around past Sam, then clutched his head, gritting his teeth. "Dammit Cas, calm down! You're making me all anxious and worried and I don't like it. It's...weird."

Sam blinked at him. "Cas?" He looked around, but didn't see the angel anywhere, besides his bloodied remains they found under the concrete ceiling chunk they moved that made Sam uneasy.

Dean breathed in slower and easier, then looked up at Sam. "Yeah, Cas' inside me. Er, that is to say," he quickly added fumbling with his words, "he's taking a little trip to rehab in my body for the time being while he finds a new one."

_Shut-up_ he thought before Cas said anything in his mind about his lame joke. _And don't go into my digging around in my private thoughts, okay?!_

He felt Cas' voice in his mind. _I understand, Dean. Thank you again_. Then he was swept with a deep feeling of shame and guilt that he knew had to be coming from Cas' side.

It was strange for Dean to feel his own thoughts and emotions alongside a set of foreign ones he had no control over. He couldn't decide if he should talk out loud to Cas or think to him, but decided thinking would make him look more sane. There were so many questions in the back of his mind and he wondered if Cas could see each and every one of them. He did feel guilty for acting out at him.

"Cas... is possessing you?" Sam asked in disbelief. Before Dean could reply with another smartalek retort about how he just said that, he felt his lips say in a low gravely voice, "Yes Sam. I needed temporary refuge from the angels who were hunting me and I asked Dean if I could inhibit his body. We must leave here, however. I'm almost certain they are aware that I am at this location."

Sam had to pause for a second to take in the fact that his brother just seemed to unwillingly do a bizarre impression of Castiel that seemed totally out of place. "Okay, uh, let's hurry then."

"Warn me next time you're gonna do that, alright?" Dean said in his normal voice out loud which caused Sam to raise an eyebrow.

_I apologize_ , he heard in Cas' familiar gravely voice in his mind.

_It's fine. Don't worry_ , he thought feeling his own slight bit of guilt still sweeping through him, but suddenly realizing he definitely wouldn't have said that out loud sounding so apologetic and meek to Cas. Oh great, now he has to think before he thinks! He felt a warm feeling of relief sweep through him after the thought was directed at Cas.

_Dean_ , he heard as he and Sam made it out to the Impala Dean felt that Cas could probably sense his emotions and tensed. _I'm not listening to each and every one of your thoughts, just the ones you direct to me. I am keeping my promise. I can't however help if you sense my emotions from time to time and I can't stop myself from sensing yours either. I can feel you beginning to panic, but please understand I will not try to interfere with you when it's required for you to be focused._

Dean didn't reply and tossed the Impala keys to Sam and got in the passengers side. "You drive. I need to talk, uh, _think_ to Cas without any distractions for a bit while I get used to being roomies with an angel in my damn brain."

Sam started the car and looked at him with a half smile as they drove off. "So you're like Dr. Jekyll now, huh?" Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed, but he also felt a slight feeling of confusion that he had to remind himself wasn't his.

"It's from a movie, Cas," Dean said out loud causing Sam to grin wider. He imagined Cas tilting his head in befuddlement at the reference.

"It was originally a book," Sam corrected as he drove.

"Nerd," Dean muttered, knowing Sam could hear him.

"Hey Cas," Sam asked, changing the subject and addressing the angel, "how ya holding up in there?"

Dean didn't reply immediately. _May I reply to Sam?_ he heard in his head.

_Cas. You don't have to ask every time, man. Just say hey I'm gonna answer him. Well, think it to me. Urg, you know what I mean!_

_Okay,_ Cas thought to him. _Dean, I'm going to answer him now._

_God, this is so fucking weird_ , Dean thought to himself but forgetting to think it less strongly so Cas wouldn't pick up on it. _Sorry! Sorry. Okay whatever. You can talk._

Dean could almost picture Cas in his old vessel nodding to him, once again feeling his lips move without taking control of them and realized that it was probably a good time to gather his own thoughts to himself while Cas explained what he already knew to Sam using his vocal chords as some kind of angelic mouthpiece.

He definitely knew this was on a whole new level of weird for him. He felt like he was sharing a single room apartment and bed with hardly any privacy all with the angel and he wasn't too keen on the idea of a sudden marriage where the wife took half of his brain in the process too. Only Cas wasn't his wife or anything close to it. He had a sudden thought. What the hell was he supposed to do during sex? Tell Cas to go hang out in the non aroused part of his brain? That's probably impossible to avoid when he's in the middle of cranking out a huge orgasm and using his entire body and brain in the process. Cas said he can't avoid sensing how he feels, after all.

Cas would feel his arousal. He'd feel his heartbeat steadily begin to rise, every shortened breath, every trickle of sensation on his body, his body heat levels rising. Cas would probably think he's getting sick or something and immediately be prodding him with annoying questions in his brain. Cas would feel every touch, every little pin-prickling nerve on his body electrified with building pleasure surging throughout his angelic presence.

He felt his lips fumble over the next word.

He suddenly banished the thought away when he felt himself feel a twinge of the familiar sensation in his abdomen already brewing inside him against his deepest wishes.

He strongly thought about cars and women when he felt his lips stop moving as the conversation with Sam ended and a thought formed in his mind.

_Dean..._ He felt in his brain. Dean inhaled deeply and his eyes wandered from the dash of the Impala, back to the seatbelt then to the window in a slight panic, before his eyebrows knitted and uselessly cleared his throat.

_Alright Cas,_ Dean thought to him sternly, interrupting him, _how much can you... uh, hear in my head?_ Dean thought to him a little more nervously than he intended. _Like, do you know what I'm thinking about when I feel something?_

He felt Cas forming some kind of response and a sense of unease before he replied.

_Just as I've said before, I'm preventing myself from accessing as many thoughts as possible unless directed towards me, however stronger thoughts may present themselves more clearly to me. It's something you may have to control with practice over time. With Jimmy I had him stored away in a subconscious part of his mind where he imagined himself happily among his family, however he also caught some instances of my surroundings and stronger emotions on certain rare occasions. I believe he used the term "it's like being strapped to a comet" to describe it one instance._

Dean recalled when he was talking to Jimmy and the realization that he was dead began to sink in. He barely thought of him as Jimmy when he saw that body. He only saw Cas. It was strangely saddening to think of that extension of Cas as being gone forever along with the human soul he inhabited.

_You're... feeling remorse for my vessel, Jimmy right now, are you not?_ He felt quieter in his mind.

_Well... I dunno, man. I just can't really picture you as someone else without that dirty old trenchcoat and those damn..._ he stopped his thought from being as loud but it pushed itself quietly in the back of his mind. _...blue eyes_ , he finished more to himself than to Cas. He could picture Cas shaking his head and those marvelously bright azure eyes fill with angst as they turned away.

_It would be wrong of me to say that I don't feel sedimental towards a former vessel,_ he felt Cas sigh sadly _. Jimmy was a part of me for quite a while. It was... interesting to be part of such an experience as an angel. Jimmy's been in heaven however, ever since Lucifer atomized me, so you don't need to worry._

Deal fell quiet as did Cas for the first time in his mind as he went over the experience of that day over again.

Cas reluctantly continued after a while. _But this situation is unique, Dean. Normally when an angel takes hold of a vessel they take full control of the host. I am allowing you to have full control of your body and thoughts when necessary however, so in a way I am allowing both of us to exist within the same vessel._

"So, what, you can just full on take the wheel whenever you want then?" Dean asked suspiciously, and out loud apparently.

"I take it you're asking Cas?" He heard Sam suddenly say, who had been driving in silence for the past half hour or so, turning to him every once in a while to see Dean's strange facial expressions as he fully conversed with an angel in his mind and chuckling to himself.

Dean turned to Sam, forgetting they were even in the Impala and realizing they were on the road still. "Thinking out loud," he muttered to his grinning brother. He figured Sam was just happy to know Cas was alive somehow, hence the good mood. It was a relief he knew was only temporary after their argument on the pier. They had almost gone their separate ways yet again, but something inside Dean told him to stay at his brooding brother's side, even after expelling the angel, Gadreel from his body and breaking his trust yet again.

Castiel suddenly interrupted his deep thoughts, probably unknowingly as he gathered his own thoughts and was back on their original topic. _Theoretically I can take full control of you whenever I wish Dean, but I won't unless absolutely necessary. I realize the amount of trust you have in me must be great for you to allow me to inhibit you in the first place._

_Well I just didn't want you to die, man_ , Dean thought with a sad laugh. _I mean, seeing you there splattered under that concrete was one thing, but knowing you were flying around God-knows-where with angels hot on your ass ready to take you on at any second was something I couldn't just sit back and wait to happen. You know I can't let that happen, Cas. We're a team and we gotta be there for each other, man._

Dean felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude and something else overcome him. Positive feelings that suddenly affected his own emotions as well. He could feel his lips curving into a smile as he was overcome with this positive force that made him... happy.

_Thank you Dean._

The amount of emotion behind the three words was greater than anything he ever felt and he wondered if this was how Cas normally felt when Dean gave him one of his praising pep talks. He suddenly felt a small wave of embarrassment wash over him which he was pretty damn sure Castiel felt too. He felt Castiel begin to speak again.

_I apologize if my emotions are becoming too... distracting,_ he felt Cas whisper meekly and Dean couldn't help but chuckle to himself, which surprised him.

_Cas, I haven't felt that happy in a long time. Trust me, I don't mind it one bit_. The relief he felt washed over him immediately and his smile softened. _It's still sorta weird and invasive, but I'm sure it'll get easier over time._

_That is until I find a new vessel_ , he heard softly and Dean fell quiet, unable to hide the small twinge of sadness he felt upon hearing those words.


End file.
